During continuous electrolytic metal wire plating, residues of the electrolyte remain on the wire partly as crystals, partly as liquid. These residues must be removed before further treatment of the wire. Usually the wire is rinsed with water which dissolves the crystals. The dissolved crystals make the water acid and the rinsing water must therefore be purified before it may be discharged which raises the investment costs as well as the working costs of the plating equipment considerably.